


take me high

by annshiho



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-10
Updated: 2019-10-10
Packaged: 2020-11-28 16:21:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20969474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annshiho/pseuds/annshiho
Summary: in which a big, bad ferris wheel is the one thing to break marinette. thankfully, a caring stranger is there to help calm her nerves.





	take me high

Marinette has always been supportive of her best friend’s relationship, and she loved and appreciated that they always tried including her in lots of their outings and conversations. She had always accepted, unknowingly making herself the designated 3rd wheel of sorts.

It was nice to get out of the bakery every once and awhile to clear her mind from recipes and scrapped designs. She especially loved it when luck would go her way Hawkmoth would let her experience being a teenager and decided to not terrorize Paris on these days.

The days where she could kick back and relax, completely stress free and enjoy her friend’s company were always the best days, she decided.

“So, where are we going? You two haven’t told me a single thing, yet.” Marinette questioned. “I’ll have you know, you woke me up from a very good dream, told me to be ready in 15 minutes and practically dragged me out of the bakery! I should have some answers by now!”

She watched as Alya began whispering into Nino’s ear, placing her hand in front of her mouth to prevent any words from slipping through to Marinette. Nino replied in a similar manner, both glancing backwards to a curious and confused Marinette.

Alya finally sighed, dropping her shoulders. “We’re going to the summer fair.” She finally answered.

Marinette stopped walking. A shiver ran up her spine and caused her mind to blank.

“No. I’m not going.” She said, furiously shaking her head back and forth. “I’m not good with thrill rides, Alya. I’ll just leave you two to go, I can head back home alone.” As she turned to leave, Alya’s hand wrapped around her best friend’s wrist.

“Girl, c’mon! You’ve been trapped in your house all summer. We’ve rarely had any time to hang out, and I just want you to let loose and have fun! Who knows? You might regret not coming later on.” Alya pleaded.

Marinette weighed the pros and cons in the hasty minute she had to decide.

Pros? Candy. Lots of candy, enough to satisfy her sweet tooth. Carnival games could be lots of fun too! More plush toys to add to her collection. Both Alya and Nino didn’t say she had to go on the thrill rides either, anyways…

Throwing her arms in the air, she finally gave in. “Fine! You’re right!”

“Girl, you know I’m always right.” The journalist said with a wink. “Now let’s get a move on, who knows how long the lineups are already!”

The day consisted of lots of walking, lots of waiting, and lots of cotton candy. 

The group had a system going for the day. Marinette would wait by the safety gates while Alya and Nino would go on the scarier rides together. After their fun, they would do whatever Marinette wanted to do next, whether is be carnival games or rides planted firmly on the ground.

As the evening came, the lights on the rollercoasters illuminated the path that the group of friends had retraced over and over throughout the day. As they took rounded paths and crossed the park, Marinette knew where they were going.

And her stomach sank.

Though she was Ladybug, fearless and flew through the night sky every night, she at least had her yo-yo as a safety precaution. She had full trust in herself to catch herself, and even in Chat Noir who would risk everything to make sure she didn’t so much as scratch herself.

As a civilian? A whole different story.

At the summer fair, she had to trust that all safety tests had been done right, all the employees were trained to perfection. She had to put her life into another’s hands, and that had always been a big fear for her.

Completely drowned in her own thoughts, she hadn’t noticed how close they had gotten to the ferris wheel. Alya and Nino chatted amongst themselves as Marinette was left to worry behind the pair.

The one thing that stopped her was the booming voice of the employee in front of her.

“Sorry kid, double riders only.” Marinette looked over the much taller man to see confusion in Alya’s eyes.

“The people in front of us were allowed three people at a time!” Alya hollered from her seat.

“One was a child. I don’t assume you’re a child, are you?” He asked.

“No…” was all Marinette could mutter out.

“Then back of the line, or don’t come back. No single riders allowed.”

“Hey!” An unrecognizable voice called from the sides. “I’ll go with her!” 

Marinette watched as the blue haired stranger approached them. Making quick observations, he couldn’t be much older than her. His nails were painted black, and she wouldn’t lie, he was cute.

At this point, the poor girl couldn’t tell what was making her heartbeat pick up.

She glanced back to Alya, who was only smiling and giving her a thumbs up. Taking a deep breath, she decided to accept the fateful meeting the universe gave her today.

“Yes! He’ll go with me! Now I’m not a single rider anymore!” She beamed.

The employee rolled his eyes and stepped aside, letting the two into the cart behind him.

It was then, where the reality of the situation started to settle in and Marinette was able to make sense of what she had just gotten herself into. She latched onto the bars in front of her, knuckles going snow white. She sat stiff, back pressed against the seat and eyes shut closed.

“You good?” The boy beside her chuckled.

“No. Not even the slightest.” She spoke honestly. “I don’t know why I even came on this ride. I hate heights.”

Noticing the strain in her voice, the boy acted fast. 

“Okay, let’s just have a quick conversation and it’ll all be over before you know it. I’ll start, I’m Luka, what’s your name?”

“Marinette.” She let out a breath she didn’t know she was holding. “What are you doing here alone, Luka?”

“I’m actually not here alone, I came with my sister but she ran off with her girlfriend. Decided it’d probably be best to leave them alone for the night. What about you?”

“Here with my best friend and her boyfriend. I guess we were just made to be the 3rd wheels for the night, huh?” Marinette giggled, loosening her grip on the bar in front of them.

“I guess so.” He laughed along with her. “Maybe, as the designated 3rd wheels, we were meant to find each other.”

“Who knows? Everything happens for a reason. I nearly walked home when I found out we were coming here today, but I didn’t. Do you believe in fate?”  
“You know? I would like too, but it seems all too supernatural for me.” Marinette’s eyes were still shut tight, not noticing the look and smile Luka was giving her. “But after tonight? Who knows.” He finished.

The ferris wheel had come to a complete stop, the night air was blowing through Marinette’s bangs. Taking a chance, she opened one of her eyes.

There they sat, on the very top of the ferris wheel. Completely vulnerable for any unfortunate circumstances to ruin the night.

“Woah…” Luka said in awe. 

“What? Are we going to die?” The frightened teenager asked in quick succession.

“No, no, no. It’s just… the view. It’s beautiful.” 

“I’m too scared to open my eyes. Can you describe it to me?” 

“Yeah, of course. Umm… The lights from the fair are like stars within reach. You can make out the headlines from cars finally making their way home after a long day at work. The reflection of the moon in The Seine is breathtaking. The girl sitting beside me is a pretty sight as well.”

Marinette felt her face burning up at that last description. The ferris wheel started moving down once more, and the butterflies in her stomach were hard to distinguish by what, or who, they were caused by.

Their cart came to a halt, and the bar in front of them released. She let out a sigh of relief and was so glad to be back on solid ground.

“You’re really fun to talk to, even if it were for only 5 minutes.” Marinette smiled up to Luka. “Can… Can I get your phone number? I’m now strongly convinced it was fate that brought us together.”

Luka quickly took out his phone as did Marinette, swapping each other’s numbers before heading off to find their own groups.

Alya watched intently as Marinette made her way towards her and Nino, smiling wide at her phone’s screen.

“What did I tell you, girl? I’m always right.” Alya smiled.

“I know, Alya. I know.”


End file.
